Reading the Queens Champion
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just after Annabeths betrayal but before the awards ceremony the Gods Demigods and Hunters receive a book by Anaklumos14 called The Queens Champion. Along with the book comes a note and four cloaked women from the future, one of which is several months pregnant. Oh boy this should be interesting. AU OOC and slight Femslash between Zoe and Thalia. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Reading The Queens Champion**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Queens Champion is by Anaklusmos14**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what would happen if after Annabeths betrayal and just before the award ceremony the gods, demigods, and Hunters were presented with a book called Queens Champion by Anaklusmos14? AU OOC and maybe a little bit of bashing here or there.)**

Zeus had just opened his mouth to give a speech about the bravery of the gods, demigods, and Hunters when he was silenced by a book falling and hitting him right on the head, causing his two brothers to snicker along with most of his kids and a few demigods. It was the first smile Percy had cracked since Annabeths betrayal.

"Who dare-"Zeus began to rage before Athena interrupted him by picking up the book and finding a note on top.

"Father there's a note on it." Athena said causing him to glare at her slightly before sighing and motioning for her to read it aloud.

_"Dear gods, demigods, and Hunters_

_We understand that you all have just defeated Kronos and were about to start celebrating but we thought we'd send you this book about the future. Read it or else. Also we will be sending a few people from the future to read with you, the first four of them will be there in just a moment so wait for them before you begin reading. Try not to have a heart attack, and Apollo if you do something stupid then it will be on your head._

_Signed,_

_The Fates, Hermes, Apollo_

_P.S. Don't kill anyone."_

There was dead silence for all of a minute before talking broke out amongst everyone but Percy, who was just sitting there staring at the wall with a blank look on his face again as he remembered Annabeths betrayal.

"Are you okay Perce?" Thalia asked her cousin worried and causing him to give her a fake smile and nod, causing the demigod daughter of Zeus to exchange slightly worried looks with her mistress. A bright flash of light interrupted all the talking and caused everyone to stare at the four new arrivals, four obviously female figures wearing cloaks to hide their faces.

"Ugh. I'm going to kill Apollo when I get back." One of the figures, one with a swollen stomach obviously due to pregnancy, said holding a hand over her mouth as if she was going to be sick.

"I think your husband will beat you to it." The familiar voice of Thalia said coming from another of the cloaked figures while one of the other two snapped her fingers and caused a silver chair to appear. The three non-pregnant cloaked figures helped the fourth one to the chair and helped her to sit down, causing her to sigh in relief.

"Probably but I swear if this hurt my babies in any way I will throw Apollo in with grandfather." The pregnant figure said rubbing her stomach as she leaned back into the chair while the other three nodded their heads.

"Who are you four?" Zeus demanded glaring at the four cloaked figures and causing two of them to sigh slightly.

"Jeez father. Don't you recognize two of your favorite daughters?" The cloaked Thalia asked removing her hood and grinning at her dad who blinked slightly as everyone else was staring between future Thalia (who I will be calling Thals) and current Thalia.

"For those of you who don't recognize me. I'm Thalia Grace, full immortal lieutenant of the Hunter of Artemis and soon to be godmother." Thals said grinning at them as she bowed to her father and mistress from the past. For her part Thalia looked a bit shocked at the Full immortal part but happy about becoming a godmother.

"So who's kid am I going to spoil rotten?" Thalia asked her future self, causing her to laugh along with the three others from the future.

"That's something similar to what you said when you first learned you were going to be joint godmother." The pregnant figure said grinning as she rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"I'll go next." The figure that had summoned the chair said stepping forward and removing her hood, causing the Hunters, Artemis, and a few of the Campers to gasp when they saw the familiar face of Zoe Nightshade.

"H-How?" Artemis asked leaping from her throne and pulling the daughter of Atlas into a godly sized hug, surprising everyone when the girl merely laughed and had no problems breathing despite the fact that she was being squished.

"Z-Zoe? H-How?" Percy asked staring at the fallen Huntress shocked and causing the daughter of Atlas to grin as Artemis released her from the hug.

"It's actually Percy's fault I'm alive again but I'm not complaining. The rest is in the book but I suppose I should fully introduce myself. For those of you that don't know me. I am Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, Olympian Goddess of Maidens, Sea Creatures, Virginity, and Minor Goddess of the Hunt. Also a soon to be joint godmother." Zoe said grinning at everyone while their jaws hit the New York City street below.

"Wha-"Artemis began to ask only for Zoe to roll her eyes fondly and point at Percy.

"He got offered godhood a second time and gave it to me instead so that he could fulfill his end of a deal." Zoe said causing Artemis to turn around and pull Percy into a giant hug, much to most of the others disbelief that the man-hating goddess was actually hugging a man.

"A deal I'm now very glad he made." The pregnant figure muttered under her breath.

"My turn." The smallest of the four figures said pulling down her hood and revealing a blond haired girl with grey eyes.

"Hi! I'm Chloe, daughter of Athena, Hunter of Artemis, and adopted sister of Percy!" Chloe said bowing to Zeus and her mother before bounding over to hug her 'big brother' who gapped at her.

"Don't give him a heart failure Chloe." The last figure teased causing the daughter of Athena to flush slightly and walk back over to the woman sitting on the silver couch. The pregnant woman lowered her hood, causing everyone to gasp and gape at the sight of Artemis sitting on the chair rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I'm Artemis as you can tell, daughter of Zeus and Leto, Twin to my brother Apollo, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, and Childbirth, wife, and soon to be mother. I would bow in respect to you father but it's a bit hard for me to do so at the moment." Future Artemis (Who I will be calling Luna) said smiling as she motioned to her stomach, which would make it incredibly hard for her to bow at the moment.

"B-But your vow? What about you're Hunters?" Zeus asked staring at Luna shocked while Artemis was looking torn between happy and horrified, happy she was going to be a mother and horrified that it would have cost her her beloved Hunters.

"They're fine. My husband made a deal with the River Styx. I can break my vow as long as he doesn't become a god. Since he's already a full immortal I don't have to worry about him dying and staying dead, cause if he dies on me I will wait for him to reform before killing him in a much more painful and bloody fashion." Luna said getting a bit of a rather evil smirk on her face at the last bit, causing the three others from the future to laugh.

"She will do it too. He had to reform after a Chimera tried to kill Lady Artemis and the unborn baby when she was a week pregnant and after he reformed a week later she broke almost every bone in his body before letting him die so he could reform again." Thals said causing everyone to look at Luna who grinned sheepishly.

"That was mainly because he had me worried and my pregnancy hormones were acting up." Luna said grinning while most of the males present winced at the thought of the Man-hating Goddess's mood swings. If she got pissed off while pregnant they were all doomed.

"But why would I marry a male?! Let alone let him come near me in such a manner!" Artemis asked flustered and confused and angry while Luna merely smiled.

"Why wouldn't you marry him? He's the one good male I have found on the planet and I don't have to worry about him cheating thanks to his fatal flaw, which is loyalty. Besides, making the babies was fun so why wouldn't you let him come near you like that?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at her past self that turned a darker shade of red while Percy looked confused, as far as he knew only children of Poseidon had loyalty as their fatal flaws. Did that mean the child would be his nephew or niece?

"It might have been fun for you but I was scared for life when I walked in on the two of you that one time." Thals said shivering and causing her past self to shiver too while Zoe and Chloe snickered and Luna turned red at the memory of that. She hadn't been able to look Thalia in the eye for months.

"I warned you not to go into their tent without knocking first but you were in such a rush you didn't listen." Zoe said snickering and causing Thals to glare at her.

"Babies? As in more than one?" Athena asked, being the only one to have caught onto that while everyone else were either turning a deep shade of red at the images the future girls were giving them or were trying not to laugh at how embarrassed Artemis looked.

"Of course. Apollo confirmed it last month that I was having twin girls. Apparently having twins runs in the female side of my family." Luna said shrugging while Artemis appeared to be suffering from information overload and Apollo looked torn between being overjoyed at becoming an uncle finally or being angry that someone went near his sister in such a manner.

"Now let's start reading. The sooner we're done the sooner I can get back to my husband." Luna said causing Athena, who was still holding the book, to start slightly before opening it to the first page.

**"Chapter 1 The Betrayal."**


	2. reading Chapter 1 Betrayal

**Reading The Queens Champion**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Queens Champion is by Anaklusmos14**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

**"Chapter 1 The Betrayal."**

**"Twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos"**

"This was earlier today!" Travis Stoll said just realizing that while Percy was staring off into nothing again as Thalia wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort, for some reason seeing this caused a pang to go through Artemis's chest. Unknown to all but the future people, the reading and their comments were being broadcasted to all of Olympus so that the other Gods and Goddesses and denizens of Olympus could hear everything.

**"as he attempted to destroy their seats of power. But when they burst through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan,"**

Here the ones that knew Luke before his betrayal, Hermes, and all of the Hermes kids flinched.

**"Who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth" **Here it was Athena, Thalia, the older Campers, the whole Athena cabin, and Percy's turn to flinch at hearing her name.

**"Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face." **Here Percy hastily wiped a few stray tears from his eyes while Thalia pulled him closer in comfort and Clarisse who, despite how much she would deny it, saw the hero as a little brother and hated to see him like this walked over to sit beside them as she wrapped an arm around Percy as well.

"Damn right they were unnoticed." Apollo muttered, feeling sad for his friend and how hurt he must have felt.

**"When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

** 'Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor."**

"That's the biggest load of Minotaur shit I've ever heard! If Prissy wanted her dead she wouldn't have been still alive when the Gods and Goddesses burst through the doors! Prissy being a traitor? His fatal flaw is fucking _loyalty_ and we all know he'd rather protect everyone than try to enslave or kill them! Chase should have come up with a better lie than that!" Clarisse roared in protest at the traitorous Athena Childs words, she wasn't the only one though but she was the most vocal. All the demi-gods, most of the Gods and Goddesses around Olympus, and even a few Hunters that knew Percy were yelling similar things.

"Much as I hate to admit it, it's true. Punk would've been too much of a wimp to turn traitor." Ares grunted in agreement, although being sure to add an insult in there just so the others knew he wasn't going soft. As soon as everyone quieted down Athena continued to read, feeling guilty at actually believing her daughters lies.

**"Annabeth yelled sounding helpless. Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off of his feet."**

"And you call yourself the Goddess of _Wisdom _and _Reason_." Poseidon snarled looking ready to blast Athena which caused Percy to speak up for the first time since the book started.

"It's okay dad. You would've done the same if I were in Annabeths place." Percy said his tone flat and dead, causing many to shiver since they had never heard that tone from him before and to tell the truth it kinda scared them. Athena gave Percy a thankful look when Poseidon merely looked away, not blasting her like he wanted too since he knew Percy was telling the truth.

"I'll talk the Stolls into pranking her for that later though, Prissy." Clarisse whispered in Percy's ear, causing his lip to twitch upwards slightly at her words. Most of their time their bickering and fighting seemed like they hated and wanted to kill each other but to them it was just their way of showing that they care. As far as they were concerned the two of them were siblings and nothing would change that.

**"Annabeth quickly pulled out a dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit."**

"Are you alright Mi' lady?" Chloe asked looking at Luna worriedly when the goddess winced and rubbed her stomach again, causing everyone to stare at her.

"I'm fine. The little ones are just using my insides as training dummies, apparently they don't like hearing about Percy nearly being hurt." Luna said wincing at a particularly harsh kick from one of her children while most of the others looked confused at the unborn children not liking to hear about Percy getting hurt.

**"Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor."**

"Thanks for that by the way Thals." Percy said giving his cousin a small thankful smile while she grinned back.

"No prob Perce. I wasn't going to let that traitor hurt my little brother." Thalia said messing up Percy's hair and causing him to scowl slightly.

"You're eternally fifteen and I'm sixteen Thals, which makes me older." Percy retorted causing more than a few of the Campers to sigh in relief, looks like Percy just might heal as long as he kept his mind off of the betrayal.

**"You lying bitch"' Spat a hobbling teen in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blond haired demigod."**

"Completely badass entrance!" The Stoll twins cheered, causing a few others to laugh while Thalia and Thals grinned at their entrance, and Luna quietly thanked Thals for saving Percy.

**"Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face."**

"Good. If you had hurt my Hunter and younger sister I would have killed you." Artemis said causing Athena to pale while Thalia beamed up at Artemis for referring to her as a sister, something the Moon Goddess hadn't done since the day Thalia became a Hunter.

**"Enough!' Zeus bellowed. 'Thalia, explain what is going on.' Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

** 'First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets.' Thalia said gesturing to the semi-consciousness Percy Jackson on the throne room floor."**

"I couldn't feel the fall but that blast gave me a migraine." Percy said rubbing his head with a wince when Thalia and Clarisse, although Clarisse was very subtle, started looking at his head to see if he still had a bump on it or was bleeding.

**"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter.' Athena hissed."**

"Given how much he loved Annabeth then didn't you think he would have had a reason for trying to kill her?" Apollo asked causing Percy's eyes to dull again when the betrayal hit him again full force.

"If Prissy was trying to kill her that sword would have pierced her throat before you could blast him." Clarisse said with a snort causing most of the Campers to nod their agreement, Percy was the best swordsman they had ever seen. If he had a sword in his hand and was trying to kill someone, they were dead no two ways about it.

**"Silence!' Zeus yelled. 'Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson.' Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue."**

"Thank you for that Lord Apollo!" Percy called to the Sun God who grinned at him.

"No prob Perce and drop the 'lord' thing will ya! You're my little cousin and pretty much saved all our asses, just call me Apollo and we're even!" Apollo said while Hermes quickly chirped in a 'me too'.

**"Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was beginning to regain his senses. **

** 'Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg."**

Here Artemis, the Hunters, and Thalia herself glared at Hera who looked a little apologetic.

"I shouldn't have done that till after the battle, it could have cost us the war." Hera said sheepishly under her husband's look, causing Thalia and the Hunters to glare at her harder while Artemis sighed. That was probably the closest thing to an apology Hera would willingly give a child of Zeus.

**"Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back."**

"Bitch knew she couldn't win in a head on fight so she tried to stab him in the back instead. She makes me sick." Clarisse said glaring at nothing while hugging Percy tighter, not noticing the jealous look she was getting from Artemis, while Thalia snickered for a moment.

"I find it hilarious that Percy, who everyone thinks is a complete idiot, managed to outsmart Annabeth, who everyone thought was the smartest of Lady Athena's children." Thalia said causing most of the Campers to snicker as well while the future people laughed.

"He did it more than once." Zoe muttered to Luna as the chair enlarged into a silver couch and the three other future women sat beside her.

**"When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that was where his Achilles spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy,"**

"And got her ass handed to her on a bronze platter." Thalia said grinning while Percy smiled slightly at his win before wiping it off of his face as he again thought about Annabeths betrayal.

** "screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked him what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her.' Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made her way to heal her leg."**

"I don't doubt you were out of breath. You were saying it so fast we almost couldn't understand you." Poseidon said kindly to his niece who smiled at him sheepishly.

"I was trying to say it all before someone else could attack Perce." Thalia explained causing them all to nod slightly in understanding.

**"How do we know you're telling the truth?' Athena snapped at Thalia."**

"Apollo's the God of Truth; I think he would have known if she was lying." Hades pointed out dryly, causing Athena to flush at not having thought of that.

**"Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, 'I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true.' Thalia said still glaring at the wisdom goddess."**

"Or I could do that!" Thals said cheerfully and causing her past self to grin back at her.

**"Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles."**

"Now that I think of it she really was just a big coward. Only brave thing she did was piggy backing that Kindly One on our first quest but even then she had a way to save herself." Grover said causing everyone to burst out laughing at the thought of someone jumping on a Fury for a piggy back ride.

"I think Alecto and her sisters are still pissed off at us." Percy inputted with a small grin, that had been hilarious or the look on the Furies' face had been at least.

"They are." The four from the future chorused.

"Alecto especially hates you Percy but she never said why." Luna said sounding thoughtful and causing Grover and Percy to snort slightly.

"Percy killed her for the first time when he was twelve, she was his first monster in fact." Grover said causing everyone to stare at Percy shocked while he grinned sheepishly under their looks.

"I still like her better as a math teacher." Percy said his eyes pleading for Athena to continue reading, which she did.

**"Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg."**

"Of course I went to Thalia; I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt too badly from the statue." Percy said while Luna sighed, it was times like these when she missed her husband being there worrying over her like Percy was worrying over his cousin. Almost as if her thoughts were a signal there was a bright flash of light before it dimmed to show a brown haired brown eyed man standing there, looking around curiously before catching sight of Luna.

"Are you alright love? You weren't hurt were you? What about the girls were they hurt at all?" The man asked rushing over and checking Luna over worriedly, causing her to smile at him.

"I'm fine dear, no I wasn't hurt and neither were the girls. We're reading that book the Fates and my twin told us about." Luna said smiling at her husbands concern for her as she got up (with a bit of help) so her husband could sit down, sitting on his lap when he did so.

"Before I forget. Everyone this is my husband and the father of my little girls." Luna said leaning back into the man's chest as he smiled and nodded at all of them.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Blake." Blake said going by his alias, hiding his smirk as he pictured how everyone would react when his real name was revealed. Artemis stared at the Blake man curiously as Athena continued to read, he seemed familiar to her for some reason but she couldn't place her divine finger on it.

**"As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke." **Here most of the Campers looked down, they all knew Annabeth or thought they had and yet none of them realized she was a traitor. Thalia wiped a few tears from her eyes while Clarisse growled at Annabeths name, the two girls hugging Percy tighter while he looked down with emotionless eyes. On the Future Couch as it was now being called by the Stoll Twins, Blake had tightened his hold on Luna ever so slightly while Zoe wrapped an arm around Thalia and Luna had an arm around Chloe, who still didn't understand why Percy was so nice to her when her sister had been such a bitch to him.

**"Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demi-gods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and Nature Spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned"**

"I don't drone!" Zeus yelled while the Olympians, Blake, and Thals snorted.

"Yes you do father!" Luna said while the rest of the Olympians nodded their agreement.

**"on and on about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with."**

"I'm sorry Perce. I should have been comforting you instead of you comforting me." Thalia apologized while Percy merely smiled slightly at his cousin.

"It's alright Thals. You lost your little sister to something as bad if not worse than death." Percy tried to wave it off while Clarisse sighed at how Percy cared more for everyone but himself.

"That bitch isn't my sister anymore!" Thalia and Thals both shouted while Percy and Clarisse hurried to sooth Thalia and Zoe wrapped both of her arms around Thals.

"We know she isn't anymore Thals. Don't worry about that." Zoe said kissing Thals forehead and causing everyone not from the future to stare at them.

"I know Zoe, it's just hearing about all of this again…" Thals trailed off while Zoe nodded slightly.

"I understand Thals but don't worry that bitch is dead for good remember?" Zoe asked causing Thals to sigh and nod slightly while Blake snickered slightly, the look on Annabeths face when Zoe had stabbed her from behind had been priceless.

** "He, along with just about everyone else, thought she had felt the same way."**

"Just about? Scratch the Tartarus outta that. We _all_ thought she had felt that way!" Clarisse exclaimed causing all the Campers to nod in agreement.

"The only reason I had not asked her to join my Hunters ranks was because I thought she had been in love with young Perseus as well." Artemis admitted while Luna nodded her agreement but winced when one of the children gave a harsh kick to the stomach again.

"I knew they were both in love with someone. I just got who they were in love with messed up!" Aphrodite said giving a pointed look to Blake when she felt the love he had for Luna. She could tell from the love wave length radiating from him just who he was, and with how it matched Artemis's she knew the two were destined for each other no matter what anyone else might say or do.

**"Apparently it had all been an act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost."**

Everyone looked at Percy's eyes and were more than a little worried when they noticed that his eyes did look lifeless and lost, despite having had been joking around with Thalia earlier.

"Screw lifeless and lost. I like sarcastic kickass Prissy better. Turn back to normal or I'm going to bust your head." Clarisse said drilling Percy's shoulder with her fist, forgetting for a second about his curse of Achilles.

"I'll try sis." Percy said with a fake grin at Clarisse who scowled and put the boy in a headlock.

"What have I told you about calling me that? I lose one bet and you don't let me forget it!" Clarisse growled as she kept Percy in the headlock while he laughed at her, causing her to smile slightly at hearing him laugh for the first time that day.

"Just keep reading Lady Athena! If you don't they'll be at it for an hour." Thalia called to the wisdom goddess who nodded in acknowledgement and continued to read.

**"Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demi-gods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for them to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say. Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-brother Tyson to come forward."**

"Go Tyson!" Most of the Campers that actually liked the gentle Cyclops cheered although none louder than Percy.

**"Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods."**

"That's my baby brother!" Percy cheered grinning at Tyson who blushed and looked down in embarrassment and pride as the other Campers cheered for the Cyclops.

**"When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, he chose a stick." **This part caused all of the demigods, Apollo, and Hermes to burst out laughing.

** "Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead." **

"Sorry Tyson. I'll be more attentive this time around." Percy said with a sheepish grin as everyone stopped laughing and looked at him worried.

"Prissy? Prissy? PERCY!" Clarisse shouted as she and Thalia shook Percy roughly when he suddenly froze up and stared at nothing.

"What's happening to him?" Artemis asked looking at hero worriedly with everyone else not far behind.

"Forgot about that." Blake said sighing as he massaged Luna's swollen stomach while she looked at him in worry when he suddenly froze up too.

"Answers NOW!" Artemis demanded drawing her bow and aiming it at the mysterious man from the future, causing Blake to stand up in front of Luna protectively so that she wouldn't get hit by accident.

"Sending the book back in time with us like they had, the Fates inadvertently opened a tear in the fabric of space and time. To counteract the tear they laid a curse on the book. The people in this time will feel everything that their book selves feel, for those of us from the future we have to re-experience all of the pain and other emotions we felt throughout the book. No matter how embarrassing some of them were." Blake said muttering the last bit under his breath and causing Luna and the other future girls to laugh at him.

"Don't worry dear. I don't think anyone will laugh at you for fainting again when it gets to the part where you find out I'm pregnant." Luna said patting Blake's cheek and causing him to turn bright red while most of the campers and gods snickered at Blake, as he reclaimed his seat on the couch only for Luna to reclaim her seat on his lap. Athena stopped snickering so she could continue to read.

**"After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told."**

"FOOOD!" Grover moaned after he had fainted while Blake copied him, causing everyone to snicker at the bad impersonation while Clarisse took the initiative to slap the Satyr awake.

**"Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis."**

"You know, calling her your mistress makes it sound a bit provocative." Travis Stoll said causing Thalia and the other Hunters faces to burn a brilliant red while Percy and Clarisse rolled on the floor laughing at the look on Artemis's face, Luna and Blake were laughing loudly from their seats on the couch at the two Hunters and one Ex-Hunters faces.

** "Percy Jackson!' Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking. Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless."**

Everyone's eyes quickly darted to Percy who had an emotionless face on again, only Athena noticing Blake's face turning emotionless as well until Luna placed a hand on his arm. The gears in her head began turning as she continued to read.

** "Rise, my son.' Poseidon said. Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

** 'A great hero must be rewarded,' Poseidon said, 'Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?' The question was met with silence."**

"No one can deny that Uncle P. The kid is the freakin Savior of Olympus!" Apollo said causing Hermes and most of the Campers and other Gods to nod their agreement.

**"The council agrees,' Zeus said. 'Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods.'**

** Percy looked up slowly. 'Anything?'**

** Zeus nodded grimly. 'I know what you will ask"**

"Huh? I thought I got the Prophecy part of my powers from mom not dad." Apollo said in confusion causing Luna to grin at her brother while Artemis scowled. Luna and Apollo had become much closer in the future after she had got it through his thick skull that she could protect herself.

"You did little brother, dad is just assuming he knows what Percy wants." Luna said causing Artemis to look at her future self surprised at how kind she was being to her brother, usually he pissed her off.

** "The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson- if you wish it –you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." **Here everyone's jaws dropped at the gift Percy was being offered while the future women shook their heads fondly as they knew what was going to happen.

** "Percy didn't hesitate."**

"That's to be expected. Who would turn down godhood?" A young Hermes boy asked sounding sensible while Apollo and Hermes were cheering.

"Yes! That means we can hang out and pull pranks with Percy for the rest of eternity!" The two gods cheered which caused all five people from the future to snicker, as had Athena who read ahead slightly. When everyone looked at Athena to see why she snickered she continued to read.

** "No thank you Lord Zeus.' He said emotionlessly."**

This shocked everyone that had not already known besides Percy himself, he had a feeling he knew what he would ask for and godhood wasn't it.

"No! You are turning down our generous offer?" Zeus growled causing Athena to laugh.

** "No.' Zeus growled, 'You are turning down our generous offer?" **This caused the Campers to snicker under their breath while the gods laughed as Zeus turned red in embarrassment.

**"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?' Percy asked calmly.**

** Zeus eyed him warily. 'If it is within our power'.**

** 'It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx.' Percy added."**

"What are you planning Perce?" Thalia asked confused and causing Percy to smile slightly.

"I think I know what I'm planning to wish for but I want to be certain before I say anything." Percy said calmly causing his two 'sisters' to eye him curiously but nod, if nothing else they trusted Percy.

"What? You don't trust us?" Dionysus cried out causing the future people and Athena to laugh again.

** "What?' Dionysus cried 'You don't trust us?'"** Here Dionysus merely shrugged while others laughed at him for repeating himself.

**"Percy turned and looked at Hades, 'Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

"Guilty." Hades said with a smirk while Luna smiled at her uncle.

"Thank you for that by the way Uncle." Luna said causing everyone to look at her in confusion but Hades nodded slightly anyways.

**"Hades smirked, 'Guilty.'**

** 'Fine,' Zeus growled. 'In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods.' Thunder boomed outside."**

As it did now while Athena silently read ahead to Percy's request, only to stare up at him shocked.

"You are something else Sea Spawn. No one interrupt this part." Athena said grudgingly and causing everyone to look at Percy in confusion.

** "Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half-Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my Cousin Nico has proven himself worthy to have his own cabin.' Percy started before he was interrupted.**

** 'Are you calling me a minor god Jackson?' Hades yelled.**

** Surprisingly, Percy smirked, 'No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet.' Hades eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

** 'I want the minor gods who joined the Titans pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto **(here Apollo and Artemis looked shocked at the mention of their mother before they both beamed at Percy while Luna smiled at Percy in thanks as well.) **to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish.' Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father."**

Everyone was shocked at his wish which was used mainly on others, instead of on himself. Most of the Hunters were grudgingly growing a bit of respect for the boy that turned down godhood in order to help others.

"Is that truly your wish Percy?" Poseidon asked his son causing the teenager to look up at him and nod his head with a small smile on his face.

"Is that all?" Zeus asked with a snort, causing Athena to snicker.

** "Zeus snorted, 'Is that all?'**

** 'Percy,' his father said. 'You ask a lot.'**

** 'I hold you to your oath, all of you.' Percy said calmly."**

"That was actually very wise of you Sea Spawn." Athena admitted grudgingly before continuing the story before anyone else could comment.

** "The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a Jackalope was not worth finding out."**

"Shame. You would have made a cute Jackalope." Luna teased causing Percy to blush while Blake whispered something into her ear, causing her to turn three new shades of red and slap him upside the head.

"You shut up or you'll be sleeping outside for a month!" Luna hissed at her husband while many looked curious as to what he said but weren't risking finding out, although they were amused at how pale Blake turned at her threat.

**"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties change.' Zeus said with narrowed eyes."**

Percy stood up, drawing curious looks from everyone else as he knelt in front of Zeus's throne for a moment.

"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy said shocking everyone to their core when thunder boomed around the throne room but nothing happened to Percy. Athena shook her head in disbelief as she read the next part of the story while Percy reclaimed his seat beside Thalia and Clarisse at the hearth near Hestia, who was beaming at Percy.

**"Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus's throne where he knelt.**

** 'I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat.' Percy stated seriously. Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

** The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming over her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years."**

"You like him better in the future, especially after he saved Chloe here. You were also grateful to him for keeping one of your sons from being thrown into Tartarus as well. Annabeth wasn't the only traitor and that's all I'm going to say." Luna said causing Athena to looked shocked that another of her children was a traitor while the Athena cabin stared at each other shocked, wondering which of them is the future traitor. Athena kept reading with a hollow sounding voice, hurt that another of her children was a traitor to her and Olympus.

**"Zeus's anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry at being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided the benefits outweighed the drawbacks."**

"My son is not a tool to be used and discarded!" Poseidon yelled at his younger brother, glaring dangerously while the other Olympians nodded in agreement (Well except for Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Zeus himself) and glared at their King.

** "Very well Perseus. We the council grant your wish.' Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones. Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly."**

Something the two new Olympians did now.

** "She leaned down to his ear, 'Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to the hearth and I will be there for you."**

"That stands now as well." Hestia said warmly to the young savior that smiled up at her slightly while Thalia and Clarisse gave her grateful looks for being there for their 'brother'.

** "She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again." **Here Athena was sure she was the only one who noticed how this happened to Blake as well for a second before he shook it off and smiled down at a worried Luna that was looking up at him in concern. What she didn't know was that Artemis was watching the interaction as well, curious as to why the brown haired man seemed familiar to her although she had never met him before today. Her mind began racing as well but she shook the thought out of her head, it couldn't be true could it?

** "Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

** 'Artemis, please come here, daughter'. Zeus announced." **This caused everyone not from the future to look confused as to why the man-hating goddess was being called forward although Athena, Zeus, and Artemis did have an idea at what he was calling her for.

**"Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

** 'It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters.' Zeus asked."**

Artemis nodded and walked over to Percy who looked up at her curiously. She touched his shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Percy said politely, which actually shocked most of the campers while Artemis gave him an unreadable look before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.

**"Artemis nodded and** **touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

'**Thank you Lady Artemis.' Percy said politely. Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne."**

"Way to repeat yourself sis!" Apollo teased causing Artemis to scowl at him while Luna smiled, causing Apollo to smile.

"I like future you better sis! You smile more and aren't as mean to me!" Apollo proclaimed causing Artemis to scowl harder while Luna's smile turned devious.

"Don't like me better Apollo. You were a complete asshole to my husband when he and I started to grow close and we got into a big fight that only ended when you finally realized I could protect myself. I even said I disowned you as my brother because you kept trying to act like you were protecting me when really you were being selfish." Luna said causing everyone's jaw to drop while Artemis looked a little guilty at learning she had disowned her brother in the future. Sure they didn't usually get along but they were fraternal twins, Complete Opposites! Of course they wouldn't get along, but that didn't mean that they weren't twins.  
**"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half-Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus.' Zeus thundered. Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.'**

"Even Lady Artemis was partying hard, although I think Lady Aphrodite had changed her outfit without her noticing." Thals said grinning, that and everyones reaction to the auburn goddess dancing had been hilarious.

"Oh no." Artemis groaned while Luna flushed, remembering how embarrassed she had been when she finally noticed the change in her outfit.

"What did I do?" Aphrodite asked her eyes gleaming.

"As far as we know you changed her hunting outfit into a silver tube top with a constellation on it stitched in gold, a pair of black and silver shorts, and a pair of silver boots. Funny part was that she didn't even notice the change, or the effect she was having on everyone until after I pointed it out to her. She chased you around for a good hour shooting arrows at you after she got over her embarrassment." Thals said causing Artemis and Luna both to flush while Aphrodite snapped her fingers, causing Artemis's outfit to changed into the one Thals described. This caused most males in the room beside Apollo and Zeus to stare at Artemis wide eyed, she was hot! A quick snap of her fingers later and Artemis was in her usual outfit glaring at Aphrodite and reaching for her bow. Athena quickly read on to keep a massacre from happening, although she did notice Blake staring at Artemis in the tank top before looking at Luna wide eyed. Hmm so he hadn't been present during the party in that case.

"**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future." **This caused everyone to look at Percy confused, although Clarisse, Thalia, and most of the older Campers were looking at their 'brother' worried while Thals pouted at Blake for some reason, causing him to apologize quietly.

"**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne. Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**" This caused all the Campers and even more than a few gods to look at Percy wide eyed in shock.

"**Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time.' Percy asked quietly."**

"Take all the time you need. I hate parties so you'd provide an adequate distraction from it." Hera said nodding slightly at Percy, who looked at her funnily but didn't tell her she was talking to a book.

"**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

'**I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said.' Percy explained."**

"Well…shit. Prissy's actually apologizing! Someone call the media!" Clarisse said causing the Campers to break out laughing, as were a few of the more laid back gods. Percy pouted at them all but nodded in agreement with what his book self had said, causing Hera to smile at him ever so slightly. Once everyone could sufficiently breathe an amused Athena continued to read.

"**He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

'**Wait Perseus.' Hera called. Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated."**

"You'd better not sister." Poseidon warned his sister who merely rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that after he has saved our thrones and apologized to me." Hera said causing her brother to grin sheepishly at her for jumping to conclusions.

"We're almost done with the chapter now." Athena announced as she looked at the little bit of the chapter left for her to read.

"**I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration correct?' Hera asked. Percy nodded warily.**

'**Well I will help you. **(This caused quite a few of the Gods to fall off of their thrones in shock, much to the demi-gods amusement.) **Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons.' Hera said with a smile **(This caused the gods that had just retaken their seats to fall again while Hera looked at them torn between amusement and annoyance.) **before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished. Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half-Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron. Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire.**

'**For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus."**

"You're the first demi-god in a millennia to sacrifice to me. Thank you for that and you're welcome for the aid." Hera said looking at Percy shocked for a moment before smiling kindly at him, causing him to smile at her slightly.

"**Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again."**

"Don't worry. He just needed to cool down, get himself pulled back together, and then get his job started before he came back." Thals informed everyone at their worried looks.

"**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half-Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I'm angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. **("You're our brother too Soggy Brain." Katie said nodding and causing everyone to break out laughing over the nickname while Percy's face was priceless.)** I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Athena announced as she marked the page and closed the book.

"We shall take a half an hour break before reading chapter two. Dismissed!" Zeus announced as he flashed out of the room while Zoe stood up first and helped Thals and then Luna up from the couch.

"Good I needed to stretch." Thals said arching her back and causing everyone to wince at the sound of popping coming from her vertebre.

"What have I told you about doing that?" Zoe asked narrowing her eyes at Thals who grinned at her sheepishly.

"Not to. Sorry love." Thals said causing Zoe to sigh but smile in fond exasperation.

"I'll forgive you this once." Zoe said leaning forward and kissing Thals' lips lovingly, causing everyone's jaws to drop while Thalia looked shocked.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"


End file.
